


Falling

by Spiletta42



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiletta42/pseuds/Spiletta42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith get a little sidetracked during a training session. Season three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

BtVS Buffy/Faith

Rating: ST-17™©

Warnings: none

Categories: Ship, Femslash, PWP

Pairings:  Buffy/Faith

Characters: Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane

A/N: Written for the [femslash porn battle](http://grdnofevrythng.livejournal.com/233878.html). Prompt: Buffy/Faith, sparring. Set in season three, sometime before _Homecoming_.

Disclaimer: Since Mutant Enemy respects its own property, I will do the same. This universe belongs to the great and powerful Joss.

# Falling

Buffy swung around and kicked the stake out of Faith's hand. "Attention span a little short today?"

"Don't get cocky, B." Faith avoided her next blow with a well executed double fake-out, and managed to retrieve her stake without falling into Buffy's trap. "You'll end up with the short end."

It took effort to avoid Faith's next move. Sparring with another slayer proved more challenging than training with Giles, or even Angel. Buffy could totally take her, though, Faith's impulsive streak would get the better of her. Buffy gave her a little space, to see if she could lure her into a sloppy attack.

Her opponent avoided the obvious, so Buffy went for more subtlety. Faith ended up on her back, and Buffy grinned down at her, straddling her with a stake to her chest. Buffy swallowed, the adrenaline of the moment making her heart pound just the slightest bit. Then she noticed the softness of Faith's breast brushing against her knuckles, and yanked her hand away.

Faith's expression turned predatory, and she laughed, flipping Buffy over and gaining the advantage. "What's the matter, B? Never fooled around with a girl before?"

"Faith -- "

"Someone's gotta teach you how to have fun. Else, all this slaying will drive you crazy."

Buffy swallowed, at a loss for words as Faith very deliberately dragged her fingers along the underside of her breast. She knew better than to let her opponent throw her off guard with empty threats. No words? No problem. One clever slayer move later, and she had Faith pinned once again.

"So you like it on top, B?" Faith's hand slid up her thigh.

Two could play at this game. Buffy leaned forward, her face inches from Faith's, and called her bluff. "Actually -- "

Faith closed the few inches, and ran her tongue ever so lightly over Buffy's lower lip.

When Buffy gathered her shock enough to pull back, she discovered Faith's hand in her hair, drawing her into a real kiss, and this time it wasn't a slayer move, but rather a gentle roll that landed Buffy on her back in the grass. "Faith -- "

"Hush, B."

Buffy hushed, and let herself be kissed. Faith's lips were warm and soft, and she kissed with a slow, gentle technique that Buffy found rather compelling. It was a quality kiss, and Buffy stopped analyzing it as she found herself returning it.

"That's right, B," Faith whispered next to her ear. "Just go with it."

Buffy managed a small sound of agreement.

Faith's hand slid over her stomach where her tank had ridden up, and the firm press of a thigh between her legs made Buffy whimper.

"All this sparring should have a reward, don't you think?" Faith's voice sounded matter of fact, reasonable, and her thigh moved as slowly as her tongue when she dipped down to lick Buffy's throat. "A shame to get all worked up and then miss out on a big finish."

Buffy _wanted_ that reward. She arched into Faith's touch, and in an absurd moment of coherency, was glad the Scott thing had stayed pre-posey, because _that_ was so over.

The touching stopped, and Buffy opened her eyes to the sight of Faith pulling off her top. She was so mesmerized by the way Faith shook her wild hair that she briefly missed out on some important nudity.

"Like what you see, girlfriend?" Faith flashed her best wicked smile, arched her back, and ran her fingers through her hair. The fading light of dusk made the shadows play across her breasts.

Buffy let her hands trail up Faith's thighs, and laughed a little, because she'd never really _looked_ at another girl, but right now looking was definitely of the good. "Oh yeah, I like."

More kissing, and Buffy let her hands explore the smooth skin of Faith's back, and tangle in her hair. Faith had the fullest, silkiest hair, and Buffy wondered what kind of conditioner she used. Then Faith's hand slid up under her tank. Hair care question officially forgotten. That was -- Buffy arched her back and gasped softly as Faith worked her magic, the non-literal kind, at least probably . . . oh who cared? She reached up and slid her own thumb over one of Faith's nipples.

"Sun's almost set, B." Faith moved her thigh with purpose. "Time to really get our naughty on."

Buffy caught her lip between her teeth. The logical portion of her brain told her that the cemetery was a very bad place to be half naked. Or distracted. Or both. Well then, she told her brain, it had better stop distracting her and let her finish, because the cemetery after sunset would be an even worse place for distracted nakedness.

She reached for the snap on Faith's jeans.

"Now you're getting it." Faith's laughter turned to a gasp as Buffy _really_ got it, and the slayer versus slayer competitive streak returned with a vengeance as each sought to turn the other's knees to jelly first.

Buffy pushed Faith over on her back, and winced a little as her wrist protested the confines of tight jeans, but the look on Faith's face -- so worth it. She grinned with satisfaction as Faith's eyes rolled back in her head, and a curse escaped her lips.

"Damn, B, you've been holding out on me."

Any possible comeback died on her lips, and Buffy fell backwards into the grass to let Faith even the score. For several timeless minutes, Buffy was the epitome of distracted. Then, as her breath returned to something in the normal range, her brain reminded her about the sunset issue, and she summoned the effort for clothes-straightening.

"Let's find something to kill." Faith jumped to her feet and offered Buffy a hand up. "Gotta work up an appetite for round two."

[ ](http://www.spiletta.com/jc.html#btvs)

This transformative work constitutes a fair use of any copyrighted material as provided for in section 107 of the US Copyright Law. _Buffy the Vampire Slayer™©_ and related properties exist as Registered Trademarks of Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made here. © Spiletta42, November 2009.


End file.
